


Duplicity

by Asellas



Series: McReyes Week 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Unbeta'd, serious things are serious business, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asellas/pseuds/Asellas
Summary: And then there are times where Gabriel blatantly stomps all over the trust Jesse has placed in him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> McReyes week day 4 prompt: Betrayal

Its dark and quiet when Gabriel finally returns to his bunk, much to his surprise. Once his eyes adjust he can make out lump that is Jesse on his bed, curled up in every blanket that Gabriel owns. Jesse does this every night, stealing every cover he could find then kicking them off a few hours later. Gabriel wonders if it’s a bad sign that he has memorized all of Jesse’s little habits, that Jesse now stays more often in Gabriel’s bunk than his own to make that that possible. He leaves that thought for later, when he can evaluate it seriously. He sheds his clothes down to his boxers as he picks his way among the trail of Jesse’s own discarded apparel (only his hat is taken care of, neatly set on top of the dresser) till he’s at the bed, and goes to gently prod at the cocoon Jesse has wrapped himself in.

“Hey, make some room,” he asks quietly as the pile shifts.

“Go fuck yourself,” comes the muffled reply. Outright hostility wasn’t something Gabriel was expecting, leaving him momentarily stunned.

“Are you still-“ Gabriel begins to ask, but is cut off with a muffled “YES I AM!”. Gabriel sighs and runs a hand over the short fuzz of his hair.

“Look, Jesse, it wasn’t what you thought,” he tries to explain, but the pile shifts about with a bit more violence till Jesse’s head pokes out. His hair is like a squirrel’s nest and a dark scowl covers his face.

“You betrayed me,” the younger man hisses, anger making his face flushed.

“Jesse, come on it’s just-“

“You CHEATED on me,” Jesse’s voice comes out shrill, making Gabriel wince slightly.

“It was-“

“WITH GÉRARD,” Jesse shrieks, and Gabriel imagines the entire build must have heard him. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to think of a way out of this one.

“I trusted you and you broke that trust! How long has it been goin’ on? How long have ya been goin’ behind my back with someone else,” Jesse’s voice warbles slightly, his eyes just a bit shiny in the sparse light peeking in around the blackout curtains.

“Jesse,” Gabriel barks, gaining himself a moment of silence to explain himself, “It’s just a goddamn game of Monopoly.”

“Just a…” Jesse pulls back, shock and affront blooming across his features.

“It’s just a goddamn board game. Yes, I was stealing money from the bank and Gérard was helping me, so what. It’s a game, get over it,” Gabriel growls. Jesse gapes at him before shuffling around to sit up and scowl at him even harder than before.

“Now, I don’t know what bass-akwards place you grew up in,” Jesse seeths, “but where I come from Monopoly is serious business.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gabriel sighs, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and his hoodie. “I’m going to go sleep on the couch, good night.”

“CHEATER,” Jesse yells, and Gabriel slams the door shut behind him. He shuffles down the hallway back down to the rec room, unsurprised to see a light still on. He joins Gerard and plops down on the couch, motioning for the other man to share his cigarette.

“You too,” he asks, taking a drag when the cigarette is passed over.

“Oui,” Gérard sighs, “Amélie is… quite cross with me.”

They pass the cigarette back and forth in silence.

“We need to step our game up, now that they’re starting to catch on to us,” Gabriel muses, earning a chuckle and nod from Gérard.

**Author's Note:**

> _Ladies and Gentlemen, please take a moment to quietly contemplate the Deadlock Gang, amidst stacked crates of stolen weapons to be sold, playing a game of Monopoly. It's a quiet, cutthroat tradition that everyone in the gang learns. Cheaters have been known to be shot where they sat._
> 
> I headcannon that Blackwatch runs a boardgame night when most of the agents are at base on occasion.
> 
> I initially was going to go serious for this one, but decided that nah, I wanted to do silly again. Silly is nice. Silly is fun.


End file.
